Code Name: Wise Girl
by CodeNameWiseGirl
Summary: Annabeth Everlyn Chase, better known as CodeNameWiseGirl, 18 year old, a top notch hard killer and a servant to rich yet evil gang leader Luke Castellan, is tasked to assassinate 18 year old heir of the Seawater Company, Percy Jackson. But what happens when our villain-heroine finds herself falling head-over-heels for him? Cover art by Viria.
1. Meet The Killer

**Hey people! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle! Well, important things first. There might be misspellings and wrong grammar here so if you spot them, kindly ignore them. I don't really re-check my works. I don't own PJO or anything like that. I just own the plot for this fic and the OCs. Cover art is by Viria. If you wanna check it out, go to .com ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own PJO and all that stuff. This applies for all chapters.**

** R&R!**

**Code Name: Wise Girl**

**Prologue**

**Meet The Killer**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Blood._

_Guns._

_Darkness._

_I, Annabeth Everlyn Chase, was already consumed by evil deeds._

_I, Annabeth Everlyn Chase, was consumed by darkness._

_I didn't want it._

…_.or did I?_

I readied my gun, waiting for the target to come out of the building.

I hid behind a tree. I looked down on my clothes. Oh really? Luke made me wear these clothes. He thought that black shorts and black tank top fit me. Maybe they did. But I can't move comfortably with these on. And especially the black boots that reached my knees, I hated those.

The target was a wealthy businessman who learned about Luke's gang. He threatened Luke to tell it to his parents. That was why Luke Castellan paid me to get rid of him. Did I mention how much money he spent to make me do it?

Oh you can never imagine.

But that money was nothing for Luke. His family was the most successful family ever in all of America. Their company grew larger over the years. But Luke was a gang leader, and no one knew about this…except me and his mates in the gang.

And of course, this businessman I was targeting.

I tied my curly blonde hair back on a ponytail. It really helped me feel comfortable.

The target walked out of the tall building with bodyguards surrounding him. A limousine was ready for his departure. I shot all the bodyguards first. They fell on the ground and the remaining men panicked. Their eyes wandered around searching for the shooter. The guards shoved the businessman inside the limousine and the black limo was driven away.

The remaining men found me and chased me. I wore my mask and ran. There were exchange of bullets and by-passers panicked and scattered everywhere.

I knocked off a biker and took his motorcycle. And then I chased the limo with five men on my tail. While driving, I shot one guard on the chest and shot the remaining four. I got so much money for this, and I won't be defeated by five ugly men. Luke trusted that I could do it, because honestly, I could. I'd been doing this for three years now. And I was trained – no, I trained myself.

To survive in this cruel world I trained myself….

To be a hard killer.

And for my sick little sister, Shenaree, I had to do this. And because I think our parents had no intention in taking us. Those bastards…

I accelerated and when people saw me, they screamed. I didn't have a helmet on but I had a mask…of all things, a mask.

But I needed that so I wouldn't be recognized.

I shot the wheels of the limo and it stopped and crashed into another car.

A few men wearing black guided the businessman outside. I pointed my gun at them and shot, but nothing happened. I realized that I was out of bullets!

And so the bodyguards shot me yet I rolled to one side and avoided it. I ran towards them and gave one man a kick on the face. I turned and then kicked the other. There were three guards. I could take them all.

One tried to punch me but I ducked and he punched nothing. I then kicked him on his, er, family jewel.

I took a gun from one man and shot them all. The businessman with a goatee looked afraid, but he didn't show it and just chuckled.

"Code name Wise Girl…" he said, clapping his hands. "I guess you are indeed her. Well, did Castellan pay you to kill me?"

I smiled, but I knew he couldn't see. "You better not speak, Mr. Smith, or else I'll pull your tongue out of your mouth."

He smiled in amusement. "Code Name Wise Girl, who are you, really? Who is behind that mask? I heard that you are a top notch hard killer. It looks like you are. I also heard that you are under the rule of someone. People say you kill when he tells you to. Is that "someone" Luke Castellan?"

I pointed my gun at him and people watched in horror as I pointed it on Smith's head. They ran away.

"Shut your mouth, Mr. Smith." I hissed. "If people heard you, I'll make sure you are going straight down to hell."

"Well, that'd be my favourite place! Bring me there already, and one day, we'll be together."

To grant his wish, I shot the gun and he fell on the ground, blood flowing from his head.

"Someday, Mr. Smith, I'll be with you down there." I mumbled softly.

Before the police came, I headed to Luke's secret lair. I removed my mask. The lair was on a dark, abandoned place which Luke repaired. There were metal doors and I had to knock the secret knock so they would open.

Knock knock…knock…knock knock knock…knock.

The metal doors opened and by the time I got in, they closed.

I found myself on an empty hallway lit by torches. After what seemed like forever, I reached yet another metal door. I knocked.

Knock…knock…knock knock knock.

The door opened revealing a big room. And when I say big, I mean big.

The room was so big that you would never think it was a room…

It was more like a house.

I was still amazed by Luke's idea of creating this lair. I had been here for a million times but I was still amazed.

There were mean-looking guys inside but Luke's gang wasn't extended to guys only, but also for girls.

There seemed to be a party, because music blared and people were dancing and drinking to their heart's content.

I looked for a close friend of mine, Phoebe McKinzie, also known as Mad Amy.

I had a hard time with all the people inviting me to drink or to dance and stuff. I never really liked parties. And I hated loud music. I wanted to think properly, and I wanted silence and peace. Yet I knew it was impossible.

I found Phoebe dancing like a slut on the dance floor with some guy I never recognized. "Phoebe!" I yelled so I could be heard through the loud music.

She turned and her face brightened. "Annie! You came out alive!"

I laughed and hugged her. "Of course I would. Where's Luke?"

She pouted. "I thought you're here for me, turns out you needed Luke. Well, he's upstairs, CN Wise Girl."

"What's he doing?" I asked.

Phoebe's red dress distracted me. Her brown hair didn't match the dress.

Phoebe looked annoyed. "He is drinking with some prostitutes, Everlyn. He's only 18."

"Well, I'll be upstairs, sis." I said. "See yah."

"Yeah right."

I walked with heavy steps. Luke was drinking again. I wonder if that's because he's happy. I might have blood on my hands, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still 18 and in senior year – except I didn't go to school anymore. I mean, as evil as he may look, Luke was just 18. Being evil doesn't change the fact that he was just 18 and he couldn't drown in alcohol.

I opened the door to his room. I found about three girls with him. When he saw me, his eyes widened. But his shock soon faded and he broke into a grin.

"Well, Annabeth!" he stood up and extended his arms, as if expecting for a hug. "You came back! That means you did your _job _well!"

"Yeah I did." I glanced on the three girls. "Would you mind…?"

Luke understood and guided the girls out. He closed the door and turned serious.

"Did you make sure no one knew?" he asked.

I nodded. He sighed in relief. "Good. If my step-dad learns about this, I'll be dead meat."

He was right. His step-dad trusted him even though he wasn't his true son. Luke's mother married this man named Hermes and they had a son which was Luke. But Hermes died and May, Luke's mother, re-married. She happened to marry Poseidon Jackson, a man with a billion dollar enterprise. But Poseidon had a son already, who was the same age as Luke. Which meant that Poseidon was married before but maybe he divorced his ex wife or something, I don't know. But Poseidon trusted Luke. He had even considered giving Luke the company.

And if he learned that Luke was a gang leader…

He really is dead meat.

Luke tried for a smile. "I knew I could count on you, Annie."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. I did that for money. And you gave me _lots _of money. Plus, you are….well, I kind of treat you as a friend."

He smirked. I noticed that he looked different today. He wore a button down shirt, khaki shorts, and leather loafers. What had happened to his favourite jeans?

"How's Shenaree, by the way?" the blond gang leader asked. "Is she still in the hospital?"

"Yes." I replied sadly. "That is why I need the money, Luke. It means so much to me and it could save Shenaree's life."

"Get going, then. Go and be with your sister. Mission accomplished, Code name Wise Girl. Good job. I'll call you if I need anything."

I nodded and went to my house first. I changed my clothes. Now I wore skinny jean, an orange shirt, and a pair of sneakers. I also removed the ponytail and let my curly blonde loose.

For safety, Luke told me to burn anything I had on the day of assassination. So I burned the shorts, the tank top, the boots, and even the rubber band I used to tie back my hair. I also washed myself so there wouldn't be any traces of blood.

_But I still have blood on my hands. _I thought. _No matter how many times I wash, it will not be removed._

So yeah, this is my life. And I, Annabeth Everlyn Chase, am tired of it.

oOo

**Please tell me if it's worth continuing. I mean, I need to know your opinions, right? So please click the review button and tell me. And I know that Percy isn't on this chapter yet, but don't worry, if I get five reviews for this chapter, the next one will come up fast with Percy in there. Haha and can you guess who Luke's brother is? I guess you know. Tell me if it's lame idea.**

**Well, this is CodeNameWiseGirl, signing off.**

**R&R!**


	2. Note (Please Read)

**Hey'ah amazing people! **

So I've gotta say this: I'm so sorry because this isnt an update. This is only an Author's Note. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, probably "Hey she's only got a chapter done and now she's givin' us an Author's Note.

Yeah, I know right?

But things should be clarified before I go on:

1st: I need to know if you _even _want me to continue this stuff. (There are already 3 people who did say I need to continue this. And I've got faves and follows) But I need to hear more from you because seriously, I have lots of ideas running in my mind and I want to know if I should not continue this and just go on with the others.

2nd: Is this a lame idea?

3rd: Mind you guys, this fic is Rated T because of minor swearing and death and murder. If you see a derogatory word here please know that I should put it there so I can write the character's feelings well.

4th: Annabeth is a hard killer who kills for Luke. She is also part of his gang, somehow. She is best known as Code Name Wise Girl because, obviously, she is wise. (Well, following Luke around is _not _wise)

And that's all. I would like to thank those who clicked the favorite/follow button and those who reviewed.

Love yah all!

And so this is CodeNameWiseGirl, signing off.

Have a happy Christmas, everyone!


	3. Past?

**Oh-My-Gods. Those were the words I heard myself saying when I checked on the status of this fic. Guys you made me squeal in joy! **

**To Tomato (Guest): I'm soooo glad you are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for telling me :)**

**To SilverSeaweedBrains: Hey'ah thanks for the encouragement! You've been the first to review and now you're back. Thanks :)**

**To hiiina: Your review really encouraged me to continue!**

**To CanwejustTALKaboutbooks: Woah. Thanks for spending your precious time giving me a long review. When I read your review I was like :O BTW yeah I know right? I've read fics like that (back when I was still a guest) and was kind of disappointed because I _really _thought that it would turn out good.**

**To Rowel. Reyna. 14: Well thank you! I hope that it turns out pretty good, too (I'm not sure. I really lack the confidence)**

**To (Guest): Ah, yes the plot. I never expected it to be "nice" as you said but thanks! :)**

**To William Carstairs: You know that feeling when people tell you they liked your work? I know that feeling. That's because of you and a whole bunch of other reviewers. Thanks :)**

**To FlickeringFlame (Guest): Glad you liked this fic!**

**To Catnip-wisegirl: Well here's an update! Thanks for reviewing. **

**To michaelanneschultz: I hope you enjoy this chapter (although its just about Annie's past)**

**To xxShafferxx: Awesome! I'm grateful that you gave Cn: Wise Girl a chance.**

**Whew! I have a lot to thank, especially those who clicked the favorite/follow button. Thank you, guys! **

**R&R!**

**Code Name: Wise Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**The Killer's Past**

**Third Person:**

"Dad! Dad!" a ten year old Annabeth tried to stop her father from leaving. "Why? Where are you going, Dad?"

The man named Frederick Chase glared at his daughter. He also gave his younger daughter a sharp one. "Your mother left me because of you, little brats."

"Dad!" young Annabeth protested.

The young blonde took her father's arm, but he shook it off him. "Get off me, you brat. Don't you understand? Without you, Athena wouldn't have left me."

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. "Dad, why are you saying that?"

Annabeth's younger sister, Shenaree, looked at her sister in confusion. "What are you talking about, Annie?"

The blonde placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Shenaree, stay here, okay? I'll get Dad to change his mind."

Annabeth ran up to her father, who was already leaving. She grabbed his leg, and angry sky blue eyes turned to her.

Frederick Chase looked like a madman. Annabeth shrunk back in fear.

"Dad, why are you doing this?" she asked.

The man kicked his daughter away and growled, "Shut your bitchy mouth, girl."

The man turned back and left. Annabeth trudged back to her younger sister. Her face fell, blonde curls covering her tear-streaked face and puffed up eyes.

Six year old Shenaree was playing when she saw her big sister. She looked up at her innocently. "Annie, where's Daddy?"

The girl said nothing. She just walked up to her, knelt, and hugged her tightly. She sobbed horribly, muttering, "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong, Annie? Where did Daddy go?"

"He left us, Shenaree." Annabeth replied in between sobs. "He abandoned us."

oOo

_Life wasn't good in Aunt Persephone's house. _

That was 14 year old Annabeth Chase's thought while running away with her sister from Persephone's house. They were treated as slaves there. Persephone and Hades made Annabeth and Shenaree Chase _living Cinderellas. _When Frederick Chase left the two, Persephone decided to take them in. Annabeth had thought that this was out of kindness, but she was wrong. Her aunt and uncle fed them with dog food. Rice mixed with leftover food was fed into their mouths. And the leftover was horrible. Literally. And aside of that, they were made slaves. They were given the attic as a room. Finally, Annabeth decided that they didn't have a future there. She ran away with her sister.

"Where do we live then, Annie?" Shenaree asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth replied in a small voice. "But I'll figure something out."

She didn't figure something out.

Nightfall came. Annabeth and her sister sat on the sand. They were on Virginia Beach. Since it was dark already, there were no people, which was okay with Annabeth.

Shenaree fell asleep instantly. But the blonde teenager couldn't. She gazed the ocean and then looked up at the sky. She watched the stars shine brightly.

She wanted to hate Virginia. A lot of horrible things happened to her here.

Her mother and father were jerks. Annabeth also wanted to hate them. Well, she wanted to hate her _father. _He made her life like this.

If he hadn't left, she would have been studying now, hanging out with friends. 4 years ago she told herself that it wasn't their fault why Athena left.

But now…

She wondered…

Was it her fault? Was it Shenaree's fault?

The past four years had been horrible. And she had thoughts of suicide. But Shenaree kept her from doing that. She kept thinking that if she died, Shenaree would have no one beside her. No one.

Annabeth looked at her sister peacefully sleeping. She touched her face, but then she took her hand off. Shenaree felt hot! Annabeth panicked. She checked Shenaree's pulse, but….

"Shenaree! Wake up!" she pleaded. "Please, wake up!"

Suddenly, rain poured over them. The rain wasn't making Shenaree any better.

"Oh great!" Annabeth yelled at the sky. "Just great!"

She slapped her sister's cheeks lightly. The little girl's face was pale, and her straight blonde hair was dripping wet. The rain made her worse.

The young blonde sobbed. "No…I can't lose you, too!"

With all her might, Annabeth carried her sister to the hospital. She begged the doctors to heal her sister. But they said that she needed to have money first before they cured her.

Annabeth ran out of the hospital and headed to Aunt Persephone's house. She thought it was stupid of her, but she had no choice. Her sister would die if she didn't get money.

Persephone let her in. Hades wasn't there, but Persephone was enough. She just needed to beg for money.

"Aunt, please let me borrow the money. Shenaree is dying!"

"Ha!" the brunette threw her head back and laughed. "You think you can? Stupid girl. I wouldn't even give you a penny!"

"But – ''

"No buts, Annie. You're coming with me."

Persephone dragged Annabeth by the hair. She went to the kitchen. "Now clean this up and let your useless sister die there."

Her anger blinded her.

She grabbed a knife from the sink and stabbed her aunt many times. Persephone grunted and then fell lifelessly on the floor. Annabeth took out the knife from her body.

When she seemed to regain her senses, she looked at the woman who lay dead in front of her. She stared at the bloody knife on her hand for what seemed like years. She gasped, and the knife clattered on the floor beside the dead woman.

What had she done?

But there was no time. She dashed in her aunt's room and took money. She washed her hands first and then ran out of the house.

oOo

Annabeth trained herself. She learned that if she wanted to survive, she needed to do something that will gain her lots of money.

She and her sister stayed every night at the Virginia Beach.

While Shenaree was sleeping, she took a knife from an old backpack she'd picked up in the trash.

She blindfolded herself with a piece of cloth and started kicking and punching and stabbing. She rolled and then started stabbing again. She wasn't really hitting anything, but this was good.

She frowned mentally when she felt someone coming. Annabeth continued punching and stabbing as if she didn't feel anything. And then when that "someone" was close, she pointed her knife at him.

"That's incredible." A male voice said.

She took off her blindfold to see a young blond with intimidating blue eyes and muscular build.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her knife still pointed at the guy.

"Are you going to kill a tourist?"

"You're not from Virginia?"

The guy laughed. "Well no. My family's got business here. By the way, what are you doing here alone?"

She slowly put the knife down and frowned. "I'm not alone."

She pointed at Shenaree.

"Oh. Why is she sleeping there?"

"That's none of your business."

"Lemme guess. You're homeless?"

Annabeth glared at him pointedly. Well, yes, she _was _homeless, but she hated being called that.

"Why do you care anyway?" she sneered.

The blond held up his hands in surrender. "Woah, easy, girl."

And then he brought out a knife from his back pocket and pointed it at Annabeth. She kicked his hand and grabbed her own knife. They sparred. The guy swung his knife but Annabeth ducked and then punched him on the stomach.

He groaned.

Annabeth then kicked him on his stomach to double the damage and he fell over, clutching his pretty messed up stomach.

The young lady put her foot on his chest and pointed the blade at him.

"That's what you get when you try to mess with me." She said.

"Let me…." The guy croaked. "…go…"

Annabeth's brilliant grey eyes narrowed. "You just tried to kill me."

"No really…I was only testing your skills."

She sighed and let him go. She offered her hand and he took it reluctantly.

"You're not going to judo-flip me this time, are you?"

She managed to smile a little bit. "I won't."

He stood and brushed the sand off his jeans. "I'm Luke."

"Mine's Annabeth."

"You're pretty good, y'know?"

"I know." Annabeth said proudly. "I'm especially good with a knife."

Luke snickered.

Annabeth's brows arched. "What?"

"How about with a gun?" Luke asked. "Are you also good with it?"

"Actually…. I've never used a gun."

Luke glanced at Shenaree and then smiled. "How about I give you a job?"

"What job?"

"A job that makes use of your skills." He said. "And also gives you a lot of money."

"What _is _that job?"

Luke's blue eyes glinted murderously. "Kill people when I tell you to. And you have to join my gang."

oOo

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke with a start.

It was that dream again. Why did I have to dream about that? Dreams really loved teasing me. I guess they enjoyed the little entertainment.

I got ready to visit my sister in the hospital.

Cancer was slowly eating my sister away, and I couldn't even be beside her for a minute. Ever since we got here in New York, and ever since I worked for Luke, I had barely visited my sister. And when she's not in the hospital, she was left at home.

Luke told me that I shouldn't be worried about Shenaree because she's already 14 and can now take care of herself. But I guess that only made me worry more.

I was about to leave the house when my phone rang.

I flinched.

I took the phone out of my pocket and said, "Hey there, Annabeth Chase speaking."

"Annabeth…."

It was Luke, his tone dead serious.

"Hey! What's up – ''

"Annie, we've got a problem here. Something _real _bad happened."

**Hey, people! I'm so bad right? I left you with a cliff hanger. But expect more of that. BTW thanks for the support, guys! You made my day. And uh…yeah. Percy wasn't in this chapter. But next chap I promise! And yeah, first chapters are really boring but when we get to the real story I think it'd be good. (We need a foreshadowing of Annie's past)**

**So again, this is CodeNameWiseGirl, signing off.**


	4. First Meeting?

**Hey people! So I'm here again for another chapter of CNWG! Did I update yesterday? Yeah. I think I have an 'Update Disease' but I need to update now when I still can because when school days come again, I would barely have the time to update. And thanks for the reviews! Just the third chap and I already have 20 reviews! Thanks to 3 Guests, SilverSeaweedBrain, CanwejustTALKaboutbooks, michaelaanneschultz, William Carstairs, and Rowel. Reyna. 14 for reviewing! People, you made my day!**

**To William Carstairs: Hey. I'm so sorry I couldn't do everything you wanted me to. It's all going to happen but this is not the right time. I'll have to piece them bit by bit. But they will come :)**

**Code Name: Wise Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Meeting**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I rushed to Luke's secret lair.

I didn't know what happened, but he sounded tensed. Like he was…shaken up or something. Oh my gods, did his parents find out? I hope not because that'd be total crap for the both of us.

I hailed a cab and peered over the window. I was being anxious. I'd wished for the cab to go faster, but traffic was hell in New York.

I was so worried about Luke that I'd forgotten about my sister. I was _planning _to be by her side even just on this day but I think that'd to be cancelled.

I tried to get a hold of Shenaree but she wasn't picking up, so I just sent her a message hoping she would understand.

_Hey, Shen._

_Sorry. Something urgent came up. I think I would not be there for the whole day. Stay put until I get back. _

_ Annie_

I pressed the 'send' button and suddenly regretted it. Shenaree would be yelling crap at me when I get back. Literally.

I told the cab to pull me off the highway. He looked at me weirdly, "Miss, there's nothin' here."

I was tempted to roll my eyes. "Well, there's something and it's none of your business."

He snorted and dropped me off. The driver sped away and I was alone. The side of the road had a forest and that's where I'm headed. I walked a few feet and found myself face-to-face with the familiar metallic doors. I grunted.

When I knocked, I was tempted to pull my hand away. The doors were cold! It wasn't even winter yet. But I managed it and came inside Luke's room. I was surprised to see no one but the blond haired man I wasn't so thrilled to be with at the moment.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

Luke turned away. "I didn't want them to know."

"Know what?" it sounded harsher than what I'd expected it to be. "I mean, hey, is everything cool?"

He stared at me with those piercing ice cold eyes. Dang it, I shouldn't have asked.

He narrowed those crystal blue orbs at me. "I can ask the same question. Is everything cool?"

My arms were crossed over my chest. "Well, you just ruined my planned bonding time with my sister and I can imagine her fuming right _now. _Wrong timing as always, Luke."

He banged the table with his hand and I flinched, though I made sure Luke didn't notice.

"What's the matter?"

His mouth twisted into a sneer. "That bastard Percy. Dad decided to give him the _whole _company without anything left for me at all."

My jaw dropped.

When he noticed my action, his sneer turned into a more terrifying expression which I couldn't really decipher. "That bastard got everything and he didn't even want it, while I, the one who really wanted it, got left with sandbag."

Me, clueless this time (though I would never admit that) just gave a nervous smile, which I hadn't done in like, _3 years. _Being nervous was really the last thing I wanted to feel in a situation like this.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Luke shook me. "Help me, Annabeth!"

I frowned. "How can I help you? I know nothing about business."

He leaned on my ear and whispered, "Kill Percy."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. "You're gonna kill your own brother?"

"Please, Annabeth. My future depends on this." Luke said with pleading eyes. "I swear this'll be your last blow. When you're done you'll never have to live a killer again. I will provide you and Shenaree. I will help you realize your dream as an architect. Please Annabeth, please."

I thought he would even kneel. He didn't. But his eyes were pleading. For a scary moment there, I thought I was really hesitating.

Instead, I regained my composure and remained cool. "You've gotta pay me a lot for this one."

His eyes gleamed. "You're my savior, Annie!"

"So," I said, with a beam of pride. "What's the plan?"

oOo

It was dark. Luke told me that his brother would be staying at a penthouse for the night. I, once again, wore my mask. This kill would be my last, Luke swore. I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore after I killed this Percy.

The penthouse was heavily guarded. A lot of men who looked like soldiers were guarding the gates while the others roamed around. There were security cameras all over the place.

I wasn't shocked. Luke told me about the place. He said there were even guards who were watching the whole house using the security cams.

This should be easy. I've had harder cases than this.

I was about to get ready for the action when my phone – gods, that annoying phone – rang. The guards frowned when they heard it and they scanned the surrounding.

I climbed over a tree and quickly answered the phone, but I was still looking at the penthouse in case Mr. Heir decided to take a little walk.

"Hi, this is Annabeth Chase."

"_Annabeth!" _Luke said from the other line. _"Did you kill him yet?"_

I rolled my eyes but I knew he couldn't see. "Oh, what do you think?"

"_Did you or did you not?!" _he sounded pretty tensed.

"I didn't. You just interrupted me."

"_Good!" _he said, and I narrowed my eyes. _"Annabeth, don't kill him yet. I found out that there's this seal that my step-dad gave Percy. This makes him the legal heir and that bastard's hiding it."_

"I'm listening."

"_Well, if I got this seal and Percy dies, I'd be accepted as the legal heir."_

"What if you don't have this seal thing?"

"_Then even if Percy dies, I wouldn't get the Seawater Company."_ Luke said grimly.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

He paused for awhile, then said, _"Annabeth, go under cover. Make sure he tells you where the seal is and after that…murder him."_

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed incredulously. The guards looked around again. I lowered my voice a bit. "Luke, I'm used to direct killing, not going under cover!"

"_Well, just take this as a challenge for you to know how far you can go." _He said. _"Please, Annabeth."_

"Fine." I grumbled. Why did I easily give up when it was Luke who pleaded me? "What's our new plan then?"

"I'll send you to his school – Goode High, of course." He said matter-of-factly. "And I'll be paying everything. Don't lie about your identity but never tell him you're Code Name Wise Girl. You're on your own at that point."

I hung up. I couldn't believe I would be going under cover, and going to high school wasn't on my list. I'd forgotten how to interact with students and I didn't know how to act as one.

And then I heard the guards scrambling around and I noticed that Mr. Heir Percy Jackson had come out of his shell. I couldn't clearly see his face. But I was tempted to shoot my gun at him and just end this all.

When I got a closer look, I realized that he was in no way Luke's brother (just because they weren't really blood-related). He had dazzling sea green eyes that contrast Luke's and messy dark hair and evenly tanned skin. Unlike Luke who wore branded clothes and shoes, this Percy guy wore faded jeans and a simple orange T-shirt.

The guy looked easy-going and friendly which r_eally _contrasted Luke's attitude.

I pushed the thought aside decided to walk a little when the Percy guy's car drove away. I put the gun in my backpack and buried it. I made sure the gun was the only thing I buried before going. I sent my sister a message saying I'll be with her by 10. I walked at the side of the road where I could be sure no car will hit me.

But then I suddenly felt dizzy. I stumbled over something. I lost grip on my phone and everything became blurry. I fell on my knees and finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell on the ground at the side of the road.

The last I saw were sea green eyes staring down at me.

And then everything went black.

**oOo**

**Whew, done! This probably sucks but that's all I can do. The real story is kinda far away so I'd be rushing the updates now. (You guys are amazing, I don't want you waiting).**

**And again, this is CodeNameWiseGirl, signing off.**

**R&R!**


	5. They Meet?

**Hey, I'm back! So let's proceed to my excuse. I bet you wanna know. It's like this: my laptop was damaged. It was my fault, really. My mom and I argued and fought, so my mood wasn't that great...so I threw my laptop. I'm so bad, right? But it was repaired (don't ask me I don't know how they repaired it too) last week. The reason I didn't update was because ALL OF MY FILES weren't restored! Every important file...GONE. So I lost motivation and didn't update on purpose. But I realized that I can't live without writing, so...**

**Here I am. **

**Code Name: Wise Girl**

**Chapter 4**

**The Heir and Killer Meet**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Darkness._

_Again._

_I might be in a dream because I saw myself in the dark, alone, bruised, and crying. Flashbacks came to me: Mom and Dad leaving, Aunt and Uncle treating us as slaves, Shenaree getting sick, Me killing Aunt, Luke offering me a job, and all dark stuff._

_Yeah, I'm pretty much back in the dreamland. _

_It was dark. My bare feet were touching the cold stone floor of a small, empty room. _

_People I killed over the years started coming at me. The most recent one, Mr. Smith, chuckled mischievously. "I told you we're going to hell together."_

_I backed away in fear. I knew that it was just a dream and I knew that I wasn't supposed to feel this way because I was Annabeth Everlyn Chase, top notch hard killer. But…I realized that this was the other side of me. And the other side of me was the Annabeth Chase without the covers - without the walls. The other side of me was the Annabeth Chase who was tired, tired of killing, tired of it all._

_And the usual me was the covered Annabeth - the Annabeth who thought she had no other choice but to kill._

_As my victims came towards me, I took a step backward. They murmured "Killer" and others hissed. Aunt Persephone glared at me pointedly. She hissed. "You brat. Don't you have any conscience? Killing a family member wasn't enough, eh? And now you're letting a dear friend of yours repeat history. You will let him kill his own brother? Ha! How evil of you, Annabeth Chase."_

"_Please no!" I cried. I buried my face in my hands._

_They laughed. They laughed because they saw the tough, no-conscience Annabeth Chase sobbing, begging even._

_They all closed in, but then something glowed. It radiated light that defeated the darkness around me. The ghosts wailed and screamed and then they faded._

_Now it wasn't dark anymore. In fact, I was in whiteness. _

"_Hey, Wise Girl." The glowing thing said. I couldn't see the owner of that voice because of the light surrounding it. I could barely look._

_He touched my face and I kind of liked it. The warmth of his hand comforted me. _

_He brushed his thumb on my eye to wipe the tears. It was a gentle touch._

_Had I ever felt this way before?_

"_Why didn't you fight?" the voice asked softly. "You are a fighter, aren't you?"_

"_I was scared." I replied, which surprised my sub-conscious because I had never felt scared. "And I'm not a fighter." I hear myself saying. "I'm a killer."_

_The glowing thing extended his arms and gave me an embrace. I buried my head on his shoulder and he gently ran his hand down on my blond curls._

_He was warm._

_And for the first time, I'd felt warmth._

"_Don't be scared, Annabeth." He said. He pulled away and cupped my chin. And then I saw his eyes: they were dazzling sea green. Although I couldn't see his face, I saw his eyes. Those eyes met mine. Storm and sea, the perfect match._

_Those beautiful eyes were gentle. Not intimidating nor piercing. _

_They were just…._

_Gentle._

_And then he said, "I'll protect you forever."_

* * *

><p>I woke up with my eyes half-closed. My surrounding was still a blur. And there was someone standing beside me but I couldn't make out his appearance.<p>

I was still dazed.

"Miss, are you awake?" the person beside me asked. "Can you hear me?"

I looked at him weakly, and my eyes rolled back in my head and I black out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV:<strong>

The car drove away.

Truthfully, I hated being followed by these guards. My Dad feared that he might "lose the legal heir of Seawater Company" so he gave away a huge amount of money to hire the guards.

I sighed, peering over the car window. The car was moving slowly because of traffic. It should have been better to walk.

I happened to see a blonde haired girl walking at the side of the road, holding a phone.

Her honey blonde curls were tied back in a messy ponytail. She wore jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Those were the only things I noticed because the car had already moved.

And then I looked at the rear view mirror and saw the girl on her knees.

"Stop." I told the driver.

"But, Sir – ''

"Stop the car, Tyson."

He did. I ran towards the girl and saw her eyes already closing. I saw a phone beside her and I picked it up and shoved it in her pocket. And then she blacked out. I slapped her cheeks slightly. "Miss, Miss, wake up!"

She didn't respond.

This time, I shook her shoulders. "Miss! Miss!"

When there wasn't a response, I carried her bridal style and put her inside the car. Tyson and the guards stared at me quizzically.

"Do you know her, Sir?" Tyson asked.

"I don't."

They raised their eyebrows but didn't say a word.

"Take us to the hospital." I said.

On the way, I looked back at the blonde. She had this deep tan that matched her blonde hair. She reminded me of the Californian girls I saw when I was in…well, when I was in California, of course.

I knew that if I brought this stranger to the hospital, I would be late for our family dinner. But I didn't care at all. Dad will just talk about business again, anyway.

I didn't want anything to do with Seawater, honestly. I wanted to be a marine biologist. But when I told Dad about that, he yelled at me saying I couldn't do anything about his decision because it wouldn't change.

I rested my head on the car window. And I let my thoughts flow.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I had woken up, finally. My eyes adjusted to my surrounding. I could see the sunlight trying to pass through the tinted window. My eyebrows cocked.

Where was I?

I tried to sit up. With a groan, I succeeded. I was in a room that smelled of alcohol and some scent I didn't recognize. I realized that I was wearing hospital clothes.

Where was I again?

And my hair was loose. What had happened?

All the questions made me dizzy again. I tried not to think too much.

And then someone opened the door. My eyes narrowed at the guy who came in. He had mesmerizing sea green eyes (though I tried to avoid the mesmerizing thingy) and raven hair. He was holding a tray of food on his hands. He walked up to me, and placed the tray on the bed side table.

He smiled upon seeing me. "I see. You're awake now. That's good news."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I have no idea, too." He replied, his smile not fading. "But you blacked out on the road, and I brought you here."

"When did it happen?"

The green eyed boy handed me a cookie. I reluctantly took it.

"Last night," he said. "Now, eat. You need to regain your strength."

I looked at the cookie wistfully. The smell reminded me of my Mom's home-made cookies that would fill the morning air with sweet scent.

I took a cautious bite, and suddenly, I found myself eating everything. It felt good.

The boy beside me smirked. "Is it good?"

I nodded. He gave me another one. After I ate it, he gave me hot chocolate. I brought the cup to my lips. Wow, I had never drunk something so good, something so warm.

"Is it good?" the boy asked again.

"Yes." I replied in a small voice. "Of course it is."

I drank everything and put the cup back to the tray.

That's when my eyes narrowed. I looked back at the guy, who was smiling softly at me.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. But he just smiled again. "I kind of have a habit on helping people. And uh, I'm Percy Jackson. But you can call me Percy."

"Percy Jackson…?"

The name sounded so familiar. I was known for my good memory, so why was I forgetting this small detail?

Then it dawned on me…

Percy Jackson…

Percy Jackson…

Percy Jackson…

I almost threw up. I stared at him in horror. He gave me a look of confusion.

"What?" he said.

I blinked many times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't.

How in Hades' name did he find me? I thought I let his car drive before I go. I made sure of that.

What was happening?

This wasn't on the plan. What if Luke found out?

Percy guy snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Hey, you still alive?"

I blinked again. "O-oh, yeah, sorry."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Annabeth."

"Well, nice meetin' you, Annabeth." He shot me a lopsided grin that I easily found annoying.

But instead of telling him that, I just gave him my warmest smile (though maybe it didn't work). "Nice meeting you, too, Percy."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"18."

His sea green eyes twinkled. "Same here."

Then he went on asking questions like: Where do you live? What school are you going to? (I had to use Shenaree's school for that one)

I on the other hand, needn't ask any questions. I knew him. He was Luke Castellan's brother, Perseus Jackson, heir of Seawater Company.

And Annabeth Everlyn Chase's next target.

There was a ringing sound so the guy had to excuse himself. He disappeared from the room.

I exhaled. I quickly opened my phone to check things out. I was so relieved that I had put a password so that secrets were kept. When I checked the messages I almost fell. There were 15 text messages. 5 from Shenaree, 5 from Phoebe, 5 from Luke.

I read Shenaree's messages first:

1. _Hey, Annie._

_I know you're busy but I think you're forgetting that you've got a sick sister at home. You promised me that we'll eat at a fine restaurant yesterday but you didn't come. I waited but you didn't come._

_2. Annie_

_You said you'll be home by 10. Where are you?_

_3. Sis,_

_If Luke is making you work overtime, tell me. I know that he let you work in his cafe and we owe him but if he's abusing you, then tell me. I'll kill him myself._

_4. Annie!_

_Did you forget that you have a sister waiting? At least reply!_

The next message wasn't from Shenaree, it was from Phoebe.

First: _Codename Wise Girl, we'll be off on a mission, wish us luck._

_Second: Hey, Luke's waiting for report._

_Third: Annie, we're off. Pray that I'll be back alive. Haha._

_Fourth: We're close. Gang is preparing._

_Fifth: We're here. Attack on JADE Enterprises' President: ready._

Next were from Luke.

_1. Waiting for report. Go to the gang's hideout._

_2. Annabeth, where are you?_

_3. Hey, at least tell me what happened._

_4. If it's Shenaree again, then I'll be waiting._

_5. I sent Phoebe and the gang on a mission without you. You've got your own mission. Let's talk. See you in the hideout._

I was about to read Shen's last message when Percy came back. His fists were clenched when he got inside but they calmed when he noticed me staring.

"Umm..." I started. "Is everything cool?"

He grinned. "Yeah. But I missed our family dinner so I've got to explain to Dad."

I looked down. "Oh. Sorry." But I wasn't particularly sorry.

"Okay, so just stay here. I'll be back."

"No." I said quickly. "I mean, I feel alright now. I want to go home. My sister is waiting for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied.

He smiled a little and helped me up. "Then let's go."

Percy helped me stand. I still couldn't believe that my target was right in front of me, helping me.

After I got ready, he signed as my guardian (seriously) and he led me out of the hospital.

His black car was waiting for him. Percy turned to me before going inside.

"Hey, Annabeth. I can drive you home." He said. "You want to?"

I shook my head. "I've bothered you enough. I can go on my own. And hey, uh, thanks for taking care of a stranger."

"Hey, no problem. So, I'll be going now."

"Yeah."

A man opened the car door for him. He waved goodbye while I stood there. I knew in myself that I would be seeing him again for a mission, that's why I smirked.

"Is this fate?" I muttered to myself. How lucky of me to have met my target earlier than expected. Now, we would have some sort of connection.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _Annabeth has no conscience. The Percy guy helped her but she still thought of bad things about him._

Yeah, maybe you're right.

But this was my job, and even if he helped me a thousand times, I would never waver.

Oh, I should have known then that I was wrong…

**oOo**

**Okay, done! I know that you expected more than that but I really am having a tough week and I guess the next few chapters would be just like this. A reminder…Annabeth dreamed of a "glowing thing" right? When she woke up, she has forgotten all about it. And Percy's POV is a flashback of how he found Annabeth. **

**Guys, do you know that you make my day? I can't thank you enough for supporting Code Name: Wise Girl. I would like to thank you all for getting me 2100 views with just 4 chapters and an A/N.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and waited!Those who followed and favorited are awesome, too! And I would like to say sorry because I updated late...and I mean late.**

**The next chappy will be a filler. You know, fan fictions go through that. But the meat of this story will come soon. I've got big (and bloody) plans for this fic.**

**So...**

**See yah next chapter!**

**This is CodeNameWiseGirl,**

**Signing off for today.**


	6. Destined

**Oh gods, I can't say anything anymore...If you want to know my excuse then please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. This chapter is not even on the plan. Honest. So this might not be what you expected (yes, I have that low of a confidence but that's because of WRITER'S BLOCK). **

**Please read.**

**Code Name: Wise Girl**

**Chapter 5**

**Destined **

**Percy's POV:**

They just didn't understand.

After the hospital, I headed home. Okay, so I wasn't really expecting my Dad to greet me good morning or something like that but I was expecting him to at least understand me.

When I got back home, he had screamed at me, saying I disappointed him. I thought, really, I just missed one family dinner and I'm a disappointment. Other than that, I always followed him.

How could he even say that to me?

Why didn't he understand that I was also going through a hard time? Why did he push me on something I never really liked?

It was my Dad who decided everything in my life. It's like it's not my life anymore.

So before he could say more I stormed out of the dining room and crashed on my bed.

Step-mom came in.

"Dear, may I sit with you?"

I didn't want to talk to anyone today but of course I wouldn't say that. "Of course, Mom." I said.

She sat beside me on the bed. "Are you upset?" she asked, her ocean blue eyes gentle.

"Do I even have the right to?"

She ruffled my hair and smiled. "Everyone can be upset, Percy. It's a natural feeling. May I know the reason why you weren't able to attend the family dinner last night? I think there's something." I stared at her, confused. "Your dad didn't even ask you why. So I will be the one to do that."

I sighed, and then looked down on my hands. "I was supposed to attend last night but I saw a girl collapse on the road. I mean, not that I know her, but my conscience wouldn't take it. And besides, what if someone tries to do something bad?"

"I knew it. Of course you are that kind of boy."

I nodded slightly. "Thanks, Mom."

"Percy," she said softly. "Your dad is just upset because you didn't show up last night. Your dad was expecting you. Did you know that your fiancée, Rachel, brought her family over? They expected you to be there. But they went home disappointed."

"Is Rachel mad?" I asked. Even though I never really liked the idea of me and Rachel getting married, I still cared for the girl. She was my friend, until Dad decided that we were 'soul mates' and engaged us off.

May smiled. "She wasn't, dear. Just upset. But not mad."

"Good."

"Mr. Dare is our biggest investor." She explained. "We can't lose him."

My eyebrows cocked. "So Dad did this just so he can't lose Mr. Dare?"

Step-Mom giggled. "No. Poseidon really thought you like Rachel."

"I do, Mom." I said. "But only as a friend."

Rachel wasn't bad. In fact, she was a kind girl. I could always rely on her. She was an aspiring artist. People loved her and sought advice from her.

My step-mom patted my shoulder. "Do you want to inherit Seawater, Percy?"

"You know full well that I don't, Mom."

"Then achieve your dreams. You can."

I laughed. "It's not like I could defy Dad."

Yeah, he didn't understand because he didn't have time to. Or maybe he was just too stubborn. Or maybe he just didn't care about me at all.

I bet it was the latter.

"Oh, dear, I have to go." Step-Mom said. "I've got an appointment with Mr. Kelley."

"Where are you going to meet?" I asked. "I will drive you there."

She smiled. "Will you? It will be in Redstone's. It's a restaurant near Olympus Grand Apartment. You remember that place?" I nodded. And so I grabbed my coat and drove Tyson's black car. Olympus Grand Apartment was one of the properties of my uncle, Zeus. The apartment was gorgeous, of course. Zeus wanted the finest. And through the help of his wife, Hera, had accomplished it.

The apartment was near Redstone's. It was a restaurant owned by my dad's sister, Hestia. The place wasn't like any restaurant in the world.

When I met my relatives I immediately knew that all of us were born into wealth. Everyone who came into the family must be rich people. Even my step-mom was rich, too. My mom, Sally Jackson, was an heiress. My Dad told me once when I was a kid that even our ancestors were that way, too. They all had to be rich and marry rich people. Dad also said that no "commoner" can come into the family, so he reminded me that I couldn't break that rule. Maybe that was why he decided to control my life and engaged me to Rachel…because he was afraid that I would break that rule.

I stopped the car and led my step mother out. She smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll just walk around." I said. "Call me when you're done, Mom."

"Of course."

She walked inside Redstone's and I wandered around.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Shenaree's last message said that she was going out for a walk so I shouldn't worry about her. I wanted to go back home and check up on her but I remembered that Luke wanted me to report to him. So I headed to the gang's hideout.

I, once again, was facing the cold, metallic doors of the hideout. I knocked and they opened.

Luke sat on the couch, watching a baseball game. He noticed me so he turned the television off. He motioned for me to sit beside him. And so I did.

"So…" he started, propping his feet on the table. "What happened to you?"

I cleared my throat and told him the story. When I finished, he just nodded. He wasn't that surprised at all.

"That bastard didn't go to the family dinner just so he could help you." He said. "And I was supposed to believe that? He just really didn't want to go."

I smirked. "You're right. But why did you cancel the operation? If you had let me kill him that night then maybe it's all over and you will be inheriting Seawater Company."

"I told you already, Annie." Luke said, frowning. "Percy has the seal. That seal proves that he gets the company."

"But if he's dead then there is no choice but to make you heir, right?"

Luke shook his head. "No, Annie. Even if he's dead, no one could be marked as heir unless the seal is found. Whoever gets that seal should be heir. That is the rule."

I sighed. "Why did you even get to a family with such complicated rules?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. Mom's fault, I guess." He hesitated. "No, it's Dad's fault – I mean, my real dad."

I nodded. If I said otherwise, then I would be lying. I've met Percy Jackson. He wasn't that bad, alright, but he looked so carefree like he had no problem at all and that made me want to punch his face. How could he be happy, when so many of us in this world were suffering?

How can he get everything and not even want a single one of it, when some of us had nothing?

But his gentle sea green eyes…

How could I not forget about them?

I pushed the thoughts away and turned to Luke. "When should I go to Goode High?"

"Just rest for a bit." He said. "Wait until Phoebe comes back."

"About that…what happened to them?"

He shook his head. "No idea. I've been waiting for report from Mad Amy but she wasn't contacting me. JADE Enterprises' president must be a tough one."

"Why do you want to kill him?" I asked.

Luke chuckled, but he didn't sound happy. "He threatens Poseidon every now and then. He tells him that if I don't marry his daughter, who is actually head-over-heels in love with me, he would make up stories and destroy dad."

I snickered. "You want to kill him for that?"

"He didn't know how crazy I am." Luke shrugged. "I kill for small reasons. And plus, his daughter is very annoying. But I can't kill her because she is an innocent girl after all."

I grinned. "I didn't know that Lucas Devon Castellan still has a heart."

His mouth twisted into a sneer. "Shut up, Annabeth." He growled.

"And you've got to pay me boatloads of money for my new mission, 'kay?" I said. "I'm going undercover just for it."

He nodded. "It's a deal. So go now, Annie."

**Percy's POV:**

Getting fresh air was a good idea.

Not that New York air was ever fresh.

But there was something about the place not my home that comforted me. At home, I was like in prison. It felt like someone had chained me up there so I cannot escape.

Around this place I was free. I felt…_me. _If that even made sense.

I walked past different people. They were different people who had different ages and had different stories. Some of them, I noticed, were happy looking people who seemed to own the world. But there was something. They all had problems. And I had many.

How could Dad not realize this?

Something caught my attention. It made me forget what I was thinking. It was a girl with golden, straight hair and deep grey eyes, which kind of looked familiar.

She was staring intently at the ice cream shop. I walked up to her.

"Hey, you like that?" I asked.

The girl scowled. "Who are you, mister?" she demanded.

"A fairy godmother." I winked at her. "So, tell me, do you want to eat ice cream with me?"

She smirked. "Are you crazy? Why would I go with a stranger? What if you're trying to kidnap me? Huh, I'm not that easy, mister."

I smiled. "Fairy godmothers don't kidnap their Cinderella."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Am I your Cinderella?"

"You are."

"Why me?"

"Well, I want to eat ice cream, too." I said. "But I want to eat with someone."

The girl showed her hand. "How much do you have?"

"A thousand dollar."

She rolled her stormy grey eyes. "Don't joke. How much do you have for real?"

"I'm not joking." I took out my pocket and showed her. She couldn't believe it at first, but then she said, "Come on. It's your treat, okay?"

I nodded and we both opened the door to the shop.

A strawberry ice cream sat in front of the girl while I had a vanilla one. We had a table for two.

"So, do you normally treat strangers ice cream?"

I shrugged. "Well it's a disease of mine."

"My sister doesn't want me to eat ice cream."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "No idea why. She's just paranoid because I've got cancer."

My eyes widened. "C-cancer?"

"Are you regretting that you have met me now?"

"I-I don't…" I stuttered. My real mother died of cancer. And now, I met a girl who looked younger than me who had cancer. She didn't deserve it. I knew that in my heart.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen." She answered, which shocked me. "Huh, I guess you're thinking of what to bring on my funeral already."

I waved my hands in protest. "I don't! I'm not that kind of person!"

"So…what? You pity me? People who learned about my condition always did that."

"No." I said in all seriousness. "I just make people smile than pity them."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Am I in some kind of game show here?" she asked. "Are you an actor or something?"

I laughed. "No. I'm just me."

"What's your name?" the girl asked. "I mean, you treated me so I guess we have to know each other's names."

"It's Percy."

She nodded. "That's like a name for girls…" she muttered.

A smile formed on my lips. "Many people had told me the same thing, too."

"Hm, by the way, my name's Shenaree."

"Shenaree?" I stared at the blonde. "That's not common at all. It's the first time I've heard that name."

She shrugged. "It's kind of a unique name, I guess."

"It sure is."

Shenaree swallowed. She looked behind me, and I can also feel that presence.

"And Shenaree Chase…" a girl's voice started. "What are you doing here?"

**Annabeth's POV:**

I saw my sister with some guy whose face I couldn't see eating ice cream in the ice cream shop near Olympus Grand. I fumed. I already told her that ice cream was bad.

When my sister saw me, she swallowed hard.

"And Shenaree Chase…" I started, making her nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"A-Annabeth!"

The guy with Shen turned, and the first I noticed was….dazzling sea green eyes.

I stumbled. It was Luke's brother, Percy Jackson! Why was he with my sister? Why was he even here?

He also seemed to recognize me… "Annabeth Chase?"

I sucked in a breath. "P-Percy Jackson, r-right? You were the person who brought me to the hospital! What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around!" he said, also surprised. "Sit here!"

I sat next to my sister.

Shenaree looked confused. "Do you know each other?"

I nodded. And then I told her about my passing out and Percy bringing me to the hospital.

"So she is your sister?" Percy asked. "That's why she looked familiar."

"How did you know my sister?" I asked him.

Shenaree crossed her arms over her chest. Instead of the green eyed boy, she answered my question. She told me the story and when she had finished, I just nodded.

"Thanks for treating her." I said.

"Nah, it's alright." He waved his hand dismissively. "Where do you live?"

"Olympus Grand Apartment."

Percy raised a brow. He must've thought that Shenaree and I were rich kids like him. But then again, Olympus Grand was a place for the rich.

New York was so big, I thought, how come he decided to 'take a walk' here?

Percy Jackson smiled. And I, Annabeth Everlyn Chase, felt something weird in me…

His smile was…

Dazzling.

"A…Annabeth?"

Shenaree paled. Her face was tight, like she was in pain.

"Shen? What's happening? Are you alright?"

"Annie…"

She fell out of her seat. The crashing sound made people look at us.

"S-Shenaree? Open your eyes, Shenaree!"

Percy carried my sister on his back. "Call an ambulance, Annabeth!" he said.

With my hands shaking, I took out the phone from my pocket. "911…my sister blacked out…yes…yes, she needs to be brought to the hospital, damn it!"

An ambulance arrived.

They brought Shenaree inside and before I went in with her, I turned to Percy. "You may go now. Thanks again for the help."

"But – ''

"Thanks. Goodbye."

I ran towards the ambulance and left Percy Jackson…

But in myself, it wasn't the end. We would still meet.

And I wasn't too excited about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh...please...I didn't get to update faster because when I was typing the first word of the fifth chapter, I suddenly hit a block! Imagine that, typing just the first word and you had writer's block. Gods, that was awful. So this chapter must be awful too... Eek! <strong>

**I still am suffering from that stupid block but I don't want to leave this for long so I updated even though this really wasn't in my plan...oh gods, that stung to admit...**

**Please forgive me!**

**CNWG.**


End file.
